


[宜嘉] 挚友

by dorisss1117



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisss1117/pseuds/dorisss1117
Summary: 17年的旧文今天突然翻了出来ooc 请勿上升真人
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 2





	[宜嘉] 挚友

他习惯性地把脑海里的日历翻回了2011年7月3号晚上十点，重复了无数次固执地再去检查那些画面时，还是找不到一丝线索。头顶昏黄而暧昧的灯光，简陋布景的练习室，自己因为紧张而迅速震颤的心脏，死死抓着身侧背包带子不放而骨节发白的手，站在第三人称，他将自己看的一清二楚，唯独看不见眼前那人的模样。他心头泛起酸楚。

分明那个时间点发生了什么事，他坚信自己令人发憷的直觉。那个节点之前，自己的生活坦荡分明，像是简谱里的123；可在那个时间节点后，自己的生活变成了五线谱，音符与线交错，一不留神便嘈杂又窝心。

他想起自己曾经做过的一个梦，梦里自己是茫茫大海上失联的航船，日复一日地向无垠的大海周围发着求救信号，终于在2011年7月3号晚上十点，他接收到了一个来自海上陌生而雀跃的信号，对方重复了好几遍需要什么帮助，声音并不温柔，甚至充满少年般的急躁与毛糙，自己却欢喜的不得了。但为什么他今天又漂泊在海上？

到底是谁在呼喊自己的名字？他有点绝望。

那些出道前每天呼吸着纠结与贫瘠的日子，每一次月末测评面临着淘汰的危机，在没铺海绵垫上练习martial arts时骨肉生生磕在地板引发的生理性泪水，手机里还存着的在公司大楼门口拍的照片……这每一帧镜头里都有那个人的身影，可他就是看不清，他知道不是视力问题，只是心里始终有一块阴翳覆盖在那个人的身影上。

他还记得一些酸甜的片段。出道后两个人住在一间房间，那个人很是欢欣，韩语与英语和连珠炮似的向自己搭腔，只是自己反应慢半拍，当时韩语也说不流畅。所幸话题也并未渐渐在那有些不熟的沉默中减少，那个人终究学会了习惯自己半分钟的沉默，还是笑着接着聊，有时候他来不及接话，对方又寻了一个新话题滔滔不绝，他就静静地看着那个人，一生一世那样的念头在镜头前和镜头后偶尔也会荒唐地涌上心头，滚烫地抚慰着自己。渐渐地那个人的朋友多了起来，那些围在他身边的人无一不喜欢那个人的热情性情，但是他也不嫉妒，他用事实劝诫自己，无论如何那个人总会第一时间看向自己。那个人在综艺里为自己声张，“Mark哥话很多的！”，搂着自己笑的得意地说“Markson forever”，私下里叫他“段宜恩”；在那个人被欢呼环绕时，他也会佯装不在乎地伸出手说“嘎嘎，过来”。中文几乎成为了两人甜蜜的暗号，每次说中文时他内心都万分热切，此刻对方眼里耳里心里只有自己一个人。他记得两个人一起牵着手去上海去香港去台湾，日日夜夜消磨着时光，光是一点一滴拧干那些回忆都够用尽一生力气。他也记得在那个人因为大胆率直的表演被PD批评或者在网上受到攻击时，自己会伸出手紧握着他，感受那个人掌心的汗，和低头时眼里的黯淡，而转眼间那个人抬头又是一副阳光坦诚的模样。他知道那之后都是假的，那个人在夜里会因为网上的一条恶评而失落，在夜里会紧紧抱着自己不松手。他舔舐品尝着对方的伤痛，开心自己是唯一一个享有对方痛苦而非欢乐的人，又因为那个人的难过而难过。那个人记性好得很，在节目里频频提起以前的事，在生活里也同样，而自己以前记性不好，因而对那个人产生莫名地依赖。不过那个人真的胆子很小，去鬼屋过山车也非要人陪，他却胆子大得很。无论如何，他最爱那个人一腔孤勇的模样，炙热发光。

回忆起来都足以心脏悸动，他哂笑，不由沉沦进那种暧昧温柔的细腻中无法自拔。

既然这么喜欢，为什么他连那个人长什么样都记不清呢。他痛恨自己的无力，日历又翻动几页，空白的记忆眨眼间被填满灰色，像阳光透不过的厚重尘埃坍塌在那记忆里，留下泥泞不堪。

那是回忆里绵绵的苦。他以前经常与那个人吵架，自己不善言辞，被误解时情绪东奔西闯，那个人皱着眉头推开自己的手转身离开，疼痛像自己最小的指甲盖被掀开，连着心也一紧；他们也打过架，当时两个人脸上都有淤青，只因为特别特别小的事，现在想来都觉得可笑，可那时两个人都冲动，打完一架把气都发泄出来又和好如初。几年前还把争吵变成一个挂在嘴边的梗，那个人对着镜头三番五次说“我们分手了”“我们不熟”，然后得意洋洋看着自己，似是挑衅。还有自己履行完“三十岁换更好的车带你去兜风”的诺言之后，那个人在红霞下双眼明亮， “我想结婚啦”，那一句话顿时一记重击砸向心窝，一阵钝痛后他才反应过来好像有什么在自己指缝间滑落。那天回家路上车里唱着“风沙扑面我未怕 ，为你暴走；惊觉只有沙，没有绿洲”，已经是好多年前的歌了，他当初下载只觉得粤语是那个人母语，听上去也分外动人，此刻他却觉得这些年像大病一场，五脏六腑都被腐蚀殆尽。

记忆到这里有些卡带，神经末梢都隐约钝痛。他哽噎着瞥见某一页背面的两个字。他费力去看，是模糊的“亲吻”两个字。

一切的一切，都开始于那些微妙的带有玩笑意味的亲吻，额头，鼻子，脸颊，耳朵，嘴唇，那个人已将他灵魂握在手心把玩却不自知。从未成年时的初相见，到今日都已而立之年，自己从未有一日不想起那些亲吻，论其他他都能自诩风光月霁，唯有对那个人那个吻不能。

回忆翻到最后，听见团里自己最亲近的弟弟金有谦打来电话来说：“哥，Jackson哥要结婚了，说联系不上你，于是让我来跟你说，想让我们一起做他的伴郎。”他听见自己的声音爽快地回复：“好。”

他刚刚要记起那个人的音容笑貌，忽然一切如电光石火般消逝。现实中有人拍醒了自己。映入眼帘的是自己的心理医生，老头拍了拍自己的肩膀：“这是这星期第四次疗程了，我知道你急，可是太伤身体了。”他也点了点头，起身准备离开。站在门口，他拿出手机看了看自己的日程表，今天是自己多年挚友王嘉尔的婚礼，作为伴郎，他已将自己的致辞大致背熟了，换好得体的西装便驱车前去。

尽管离舞台上辉煌到一起流泪的少年时光已经有一些距离，但对于舞台他已经不再胆怯。他拿着麦克风浅笑：“今天是我最好的朋友Jackson结婚的日子，我为能做他的伴郎感到不胜荣幸……”他忽然有些忘词，便低下头瞥了一眼稿子，一时间怔住，白纸黑字在他眼里全被打乱顺序，无法张口继续侃侃而谈。

新郎站在他身边帮他解围：“我和Mark是在2011年7月3号晚上十点第一次见面的，回想起来竟认识这么多年了……”他站在台上，心里无意识地重复着“2011年7月3号晚上十点”，眼尾不知为何淌下冰凉的泪水，他自己也说不清。

台下的亲朋好友只当是伴郎太激动了喜极而泣，使劲地鼓掌。

伴着持续的掌声和感性的音乐，他艰难地转过头，那个人的脸庞与眼前这个穿着新郎衣服的人脸庞细密的重合在一起，尽管眼尾多了一些岁月的褶皱，但是眉眼还怀有少年挚友的坚定。

原来是你啊。

他颤着手念完了稿子，离开麦克风，和眼前人说了一句只有对方听的见的话：“新婚快乐。”俗气不过的祝福将过往那些浓情蜜意都融化，作为对彼此未来人生的馈赠。而对方还是年轻时那张张扬灿烂的笑颜：“好。”

当年在上海演唱会上，他们一起唱周杰伦的《安静》，对方在灯光边缘悄声说“我爱你”，自己其实低低回应了一声“好”。如今双方身份互换，看起来也同样的合适。

一句“好”已经是今生能给的最重的承诺了。

我的挚友，祝你一切都好。

FIN


End file.
